A Dream Deferred
by Flight of Phoenix Wings
Summary: What happens to a dream deferred? Holix.


Lips caressed the soft flesh of Holiday's neck while fingers ran through her loose hair, she leaned her head back with a contented hum while her hands slid under Agent Six's unbuttoned shirt, worshiping the perfect curves of the muscles hidden there. She felt his one hand at her bare waist grip her tighter, while his other arm fought a loosing battle with his shirtsleeve. She snickered a little when she saw and it earned her a nip from the only half-dressed in green man. Holiday pulled back and fixed him with a mischievous smirk.

"Play nice," she told him breathlessly, teasingly pulling her lab coat closed over the lacey green bra she had on. How she managed to have the coat on and not her shirt she didn't remember, or care.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" The devilish grin on Six's own face shot fiery chills down her spine as he settled his hands back on her hips, "punish me?" he asked.

"You would probably enjoy that," Holiday hypothesized.

"Maybe," he replied almost coyly. She grabbed him by his loose tie.

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

Holiday woke with a start, a light sheen of cold sweat on her brow as she sat straight up in bed. What the heck was _that_? Her stomach tied itself in nervous knots while she swept her eyes around her room as if she were afraid someone was there. Satisfied that there was not, Holiday fell back into her covers, closing her eyes to savor the lingering feel of Six's lips against her bare skin; the dream had felt so _real_. It almost made her feel dirty thinking about Six like that but…it was her subconscious's fault for putting that dream in her head.

As she wrapped a hand around the side of her neck, Holiday couldn't help but wish the real Six would look at her—just once, like the dream Six had. The expression on his face…it was…like she was the only thing that mattered. The _want _that wasn't just lust, but more of a _need_. Holiday snorted softly at the absurdness of the thought; Agent Six was married to his work and didn't have eyes for anything else under those aggravating mirrored shades of his. She frowned, eyebrows knitting together while her eyes were still closed; she saw his eyes…didn't she? What color had they been? Holiday opened her eyes to look at her ceiling as though she thought it could provide her an answer. She couldn't remember.

With a frustrated sigh she turned to look at the clock by her bedside, it's digital face blaring a red three twenty-four in the dark of the room. She wouldn't be going back to sleep now, not with that running around in the back of her head. She would lay there and toss and turn for two hours and accomplish nothing other tying herself up in her own bed sheets.

The mess hall would not be open for hot breakfast yet and she didn't technically have to be at work for several more hours, but she could find some coffee and get a decent jumpstart on the stack of paperwork she had let pile up.

So Holiday somewhat reluctantly rolled out of bed and went through the mundane routine of washing up and getting dressed, trying to not let her mind wander back to the dream. It would not do for her to suddenly start starring off and then turn bright red while she was working, nosy people would ask questions. Her hair however was deciding to fight with her that morning, refusing to be tamed back in its usual style. She surrendered and left it down around her face; it didn't really matter so long as she was only doing paperwork, she could always pull it up latter.

Holiday already knew it was going to be a long day as she walked down the dim hallways of Providence to seek out the break room near her office and not because of the early hour. She had been idly thinking of random things, running her fingers through her loose hair when the sensation caused her thoughts to stray back. She snapped her hand down to her side.

She needed to get a grip and right now. It wouldn't do for her to be messed up like this all day, she turned into the break room, the very last thing she would need would to be this scatterbrained and then run into Agent Six—

"Good morning Doctor Holiday," Six greeted from the table in the room, seated behind a newspaper with coffee in hand. It shouldn't of mattered. She shouldn't have cared, she should have just been glad that the coffee had already been made; instead she was mentally swearing in four different languages.

"Good morning," she somehow managed to say with a smile, "you're up early."

"Couldn't sleep," was his only explanation, "and so are you."

Holiday shrugged as she poured a cup of black coffee into her mug, "couldn't sleep either," was her clever reply, "figured I may as well get a jump start on my paperwork."

Six closed the paper, " I needed to get your report on Rex's biometrics from the mission yesterday, White wanted to see it before this afternoon."

"It's already finished," she told him once she had swallowed a sip of coffee, "I can give it to you now if you want to take it."

Six wordlessly stood up from the table to follow her and Holiday led the way to her office. She was acutely aware of just how _alone _they were in the hall and how close behind her that Six walked; if she stopped right now he would probably run into her. The only noise were her footsteps, Six rarely made a sound when he moved and the chirp of the electronic lock on her office door as it slid open with a faint hiss was a welcomed break to the silence.

Holiday quickly settled in behind her desk, still trying to not look directly at Six, she knew if she did, her face or something would betray her, the man read people like books. Six on his part only stood there as casual as he ever was, occasionally taking a drink of coffee as Holiday shifted through her files.

"Here it is," she found it and handed it over, resisting the urge to jump when Six's hand unexpectedly brushed her own as he took it.

"Thank you," he said as he tucked the file under the arm that still had a firm grip on his coffee.

"Six," she said as he turned to leave, her gaze firmly fixed on the papers in front of her, "have you ever…had a dream that you wished was real?"

He was quiet for a breath before he answered, "all the time."

"What about? Holiday asked before she could stop herself and the heavy silence that hung between them then told her she just crossed on of his invisible lines. "I'm sorry," she blurted out, "that's a rather personal question."

It wasn't because Six minded that he kept silent, no, he was too caught up in the absolutely miserable look on the doctor's face. He was thinking about her question and his dreams that woke him earlier.

"Holiday?" She jumped as he said her name next to her, she looked up at him startled because she thought he already would have left.

"Yes?" She frowned softly, unsure of what to make of the determined lines etched on his face. He was just looking at her, perfectly silent and starting to unnerve her just a bit, but just before she could ask what was wrong he bent over and quickly captured her lips in a kiss. It was over almost before Holiday realized it had even happened. She blinked, then blinked again to make sure Six was really standing there in front of her and that she was in fact awake.

"Why…what was that?" She finally managed to stutter. Six looked away as he answered:

"I suppose I just wanted to show you."

* * *

A/N: Written for Doctor Tinsley's (Shadow BYe BYe on FFN) fanfic contest on Providence Playground (providence playground(dot)proboards(dot)com)


End file.
